Mr. Peabody
''Mr. Peabody & Sherman ''is an American 2014 computer-animated comedy film directed by Rob Minkoff and released on March 7, 2014. It was produced by DreamWorks Animation and Pacific Data Images and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is based on the characters from the 1960s The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. Plot Mr. Peabody is a talking dog with intelligence exceeding mankind. After remaining un-adopted as a puppy, Mr. Peabody has devoted his life to science. Years later, an adult Peabody discovers an orphaned infant in a box and adopts him, naming him Sherman. Mr. Peabody also builds a time-machine called the Wabac that he and Sherman routinely travel in, though these adventures prove dangerous at time, including the French Revolution where the two are nearly executed by Robespierre. After escaping The French Revolution, Mr. Peabody reveals he will be sending a now 7-year-old Sherman to school for the first time. However, while attending school, Sherman attracts the attention of school bully Penny Peterson, who steals his dog whistle and wrestles him for it, ending with Sherman biting Penny. Ms. Grunion, a child service agent, claims Sherman biting Penny as a sign of bad parenting from Mr. Peabody and informs him she will be investigate his home to see if Peabody is a suitable parent, warning him that she will reclaim Sherman if she finds evidence of bad parenting. Mr. Peabody, in an attempt to avoid this, invites Penny and her parents Paul and Patty over for dinner, hoping to have the two children reconcile. However, Penny bullies Sherman into revealing the existence of the Wabac and then forces him to take her on a joy-ride with it. When the two arrive in Ancient Egypt, Penny refuses to come back to the present with Sherman. Sherman, in turn, informs Peabody and the two return to Ancient Egypt, where Penny has become engaged to King Tut. Penny, upon being told that she will be murdered when Tut dies, finally decides to return home, but Tut forces her to remain while Peabody and Sherman are sealed in a tomb. Mr. Peabody and Sherman escape the tomb and rescue Penny, and the three escape using the Wabac. However, the Wabac begins to run out of fuel, so they land in the Renaissance France to meet Peabody's friend Leonardo d Vinci so he and Peabody can find a way to recharge the Wabac. During the visit, Penny convinces Sherman to ride in Leonardo's flying machine against Peabody's orders, and end up crashing it. Peabody fixes the Wabac and he and the two children leave, but he is disappointed in Sherman's actions and accuses Penny of being a bad influence. During the argument that ensues, Penny reveals that Ms. Grunion plans to remove Sherman from Peabody's custody. Peabody crashes the Wabac in a different time period, the Trojan War, and Sherman joins the Greek Army led by King Agamemnon to prove his capability. During the war that ensues, the Trojan Horse rolls down the battlefield with Penny trapped inside. Though Mr. Peabody and Sherman manage to rescue her, the Trojan Horse plummets off a cliff with Peabody inside. Assuming Peabody dead, a grief-stricken Sherman uses the Wabac to travel back to the time during the party with the Petersons despite Peabody previously warning Sherman not to do so as this would cause a second Sherman to emerge. At the party, Sherman and Penny meet Past Peabody and Past Sherman before the present Peabody appears, having survived the cliff fall. Ms. Grunion appears to start the investigation and discovers the two Shermans and Peabodys and uses this as evidence to take both boys away. However, the boys collide and merge with each other, along with the Peabodys, disrupting the space-time continuum. Ms. Grunion makes a second attempt to reclaim Sherman, but the enraged Peabody bites her in response. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny flee to the Wabac but find it unable to travel to the past. As they fly through the city, multiple historical figures begin to emerge through a vortex in the sky. Peabody crashes the Wabac and is cornered by Ms. Grunion and the Petersons, who had follow the trio to the center of the city. Animal Control attempts to apprehend Peabody for biting Grunion, but Sherman manages to convince them and the several historic figures against it, and Mr. Peabody is pardoned for biting Grunion by George Washington, Abraham Lincoln and Bill Clinton. As the vortex expands in size, Sherman gets the idea to travel to the future by a few minutes, and this undoes the damage and the historic figures return to their respective time periods. A furious Grunion swears revenge on Peabody, but Agamemnon takes her to his time period. With the space-time continuum restored, Sherman befriends Penny at school while Peabody learns a lesson on parenthood. Meanwhile, the past time periods are contaminated with modern traits while Agamemnon marries Grunion. Cast *Ty Burrel as Mr. Peabody. *Max Charles as Sherman. *Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson. *Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson. *Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson. *Allison Jenney as Ms. Grunion. *Stephen Tobolowski as Principal Purdy. *Stanley Tucci as Leonardo di Vinci. *Patrick Warburton as King Agamemnon. *Zach Callion as King Tut. *Dennis Haysbert as Judge. Gallery Mr. Peabody & Sherman movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Adventure films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Pacific Data Images films Category:2010s films Category:Underrated Films